It's a Pleasure, as Always
by colormyheartred
Summary: Interviewer Killian Jones falls in love with movie star Emma Swan.


He doesn't like this job. It's kind of ridiculous, being an interviewer on the red carpet for this shoddy website.

When he decided he wanted to do journalism, it wasn't so he could stand in the press line and interview celebrities for two minute sound bites for the website. There are far greater injustices in the world for him to be wasting his time worrying over the plot of the next Marvel film or the latest teen flick.

He's standing at the end of the press line at a film with his microphone in his hand, fidgeting with it while he waits for the next actor to make his way toward him.

He's well versed and he knows how to improvise well enough, so at least this job of his isn't difficult. It's just a starter job, anyway, or so he keeps telling himself.

This is his second day on the job, though, so it's not as if he's interviewed very many celebrities, much less celebrities such as the ones he's interviewing tonight.

Immediately after he interviews David Nolan, he knows whom he's scheduled to meet, and it makes him smile a bit as he looks down the line.

She's holding her hands in front of her and she's listening attentively, her head tilted to the side a bit while she ponders the question. It's moments like these where he thinks that maybe it's worth it, being apart of this gossip machine.

Emma Swan is relatively new to the world of Hollywood. He only knows of her because of the research he'd done prior to his arrival to the carpet. She's quiet about her personal life, but in her public life, she's been generous, giving to children in the foster system and devoting hours of her life to volunteer work on weekends.

Part of him thinks that she's not interested in what being an actress affords her.

She answers the questions with grace and it doesn't take long for him to realize that he's been gazing at her for too long because she looks at him and gets a curious look on her face before striding his way.

He nearly forgets his own name as he's staring at her and he curses himself because _bloody hell_ , he's supposed to be smoother than this.

"Killian Jones," he introduces himself, figuring he owes her at least that if they're going to be having a discussion on camera.

She smiles a little, glancing toward his cameraman Smee.

"Nice to meet you, Killian." Her voice is soft and he can see that she's a little nervous, maybe a little apprehensive that she even has to be on this carpet, so he tilts his head to the side and grins widely.

"Erm… this is Enchanted TV," he starts, "I've heard quite a bit about this upcoming film, Miss Swan. Would you care to discuss your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

She looks a little puzzled, but then she laughs. "Um… sure. I like rocky road."

"Ah," he nods. "A noble choice. I quite like that as well."

Emma smiles at him and he can't help but think it's genuine, even more genuine than what he'd seen from her at the other reporters down the line.

She's intoxicating, Emma Swan. So intoxicating that he nearly forgets that he's supposed to be interviewing her.

After a heavy awkward pause, he fumbles for the first question he can remember he'd written down for her to answer.

Surely, he's a fool if he even thinks _this_ is an acceptable way to interview such a beautiful woman.

"So, in this film, you wear quite a bit of leather." Killian says, arching an eyebrow. "Nice choice, by the way. You cut quite the figure from what we've seen in the trailers."

She flushes a bit, opening her mouth as she considers how to reply, and he can tell she's flattered, because she smiles in the end. "Yes. I did get to wear a lot of leather. Thank you for noticing."

"Obviously," Killian nods. "It'd be difficult to ignore."

Emma laughs and he moves on quickly so as to not eat up any more of her time.

He manages to ask about her film, because otherwise he's not sure he'd be able to _keep_ this job, and at the end, he awards her a wide grin and says, as an attempt to keep things light and hopefully not as awkward as he assumes their encounter was, "Perhaps next time we'll share some rocky road."

Emma laughs sweetly and it's by far the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. "Yeah. Maybe."

..

Walking away from the press line, Emma can't help but glance back over her shoulder at the last interviewer.

His dark hair is clearest and easiest to pick out as she moves slowly, and she trails her eyes over his neat deep blue dress shirt that's tucked into his jeans. He's not _terrible_ looking, with his sweet baby blues and his scruff.

His voice had been melodic and she'd found him warm and friendly, easy to talk to, and, dare she even think it, _fun_.

She's been on her fair share of red carpets, allowing the press to interview her and photograph her, and she's always had to keep herself on a different level than the reality of what she's doing with her life.

Being an actress is something she enjoys because it allows her to be someone else, so being herself at these events is definitely not something that she eagerly performs.

Talking with _Killian Jones_ had been _different_ , far different from the others that had spoken with her prior to her heading inside the venue.

For a moment, he meets her eyes, and she feels her heart skip a beat. It's been a while since she's found herself even just a little attracted to anyone, either.

But she won't have to let Killian know that.

..

The second time he interviews Emma Swan, she's wearing a tight red dress and her hair flows over her shoulders in golden curls, her smile bright against the lipstick she's sporting.

He finds himself thinking a bit too much of Emma Swan in his spare time and he isn't sure interviewing her so often will be of any assistance to the matter.

Their first interview was only a week or so ago, and tonight he's interviewing her again because of another film she's involved in.

Since their last encounter, the interview has succeeded in generating quite a bit of buzz for Enchanted TV, and his boss is quite pleased with him, so he's been told that he needs to be just as charming this time, if not more.

He's not sure he could be anything but, for a woman as gorgeous as Emma Swan.

When she approaches him as soon as she's finished talking with another interviewer, she softens a little, her shoulders relaxing, and Killian can't help thinking it's because she _kind of_ knows him.

Killian has himself collected, or he thinks he does, this time. He winks at her. "I promise this time I'll have my act together, Swan. Last time I was a bit of a bumbling mess."

Emma laughs softly. "I thought you were great."

He feels a little proud, lifting his eyebrow and licking his lip. "You look stunning tonight. Are you sure you're not the lead in this film? Because you could've fooled me."

Emma shrugs. "What can I say? I dress to impress."

Their banter is back and it makes him a little excited as he tells Smee that they're going to start the interview.

After he introduces the channel, he looks at her again, smiling as he studies her features. She's tired, that much is certain, and maybe it's because their first encounter had gone so well, but he can't help but think he can fix this.

"So, your latest film," Killian says, leaning forward a little. "It's great. It's gotten fantastic reviews. Do you think any of that has to do with how lovely and flowing your hair looks this evening?"

And it's enough to loosen her up. She laughs, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she flushes sweetly.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome, love," he nods once, generously. "So what can you tell me about your character in this one?"

This interview is lighter than the last, a fast banter forming between them, and by the end of it, Emma's tiredness is gone.

She thanks he and Smee with a smile and a wave and Killian figures that if he's going to start forming feelings for anyone in this world, he's glad it's Emma Swan.

..

Emma is exhausted by the time she reaches the media line at the latest convention she's attending in order to promote the show she's starring in.

Part of her is glad that this is probably the last time she'll have to be surrounded by flashing lights and cameras and voracious journalists, at least for a few months or so.

She's her best when she can be on set, acting, or at home curled up with a hot cocoa and her DVR, not when she has a microphone jammed in her face and people asking her questions all day.

It's a mess of people and noise, and she has to hold her breath as she steps forward, bouncing from channel to Internet show to magazine, explaining to each of them her talking points with a smile.

She's learned that it's easier to smile, even when she doesn't feel like it. At least that way, people don't think she's cold and cruel.

When she moves on to her next interview, she opens her eyes wide and grins, her heart warming at the sight of her favorite interviewer.

Killian Jones is beaming at her and she feels like she's finally allowed to _breathe_ again.

Since their last encounter on the red carpet, she's found herself thinking about him more times than she'd like to admit. She's gone onto the website to watch their interviews on multiple occasions, smiling and laughing in the quiet of her trailer.

She almost asked her agent to find out about getting his number, but never followed through because she also swears she's insane for even thinking about an _interviewer_ for long enough to dream about him.

"Oh, hi!" she greets him enthusiastically, so relieved to see a moderately friendly face.

"Swan!" he cheers back. "How've you been? It's been a week or two since we last spoke, hasn't it?"

Emma shrugs. They both know it's been a few months, but seeing him now erases that from her mind. "Give or take."

He chuckles and she studies him as he starts asking her questions. His questions are always her favorite. He never asks her questions she's heard over and again, instead asking her questions that are original and interesting.

She gives him as detailed answers as she can give and stays as long as she possibly can, even with the publicist practically pushing her away from him and his puppy-like attentiveness to her.

"Hey," he says after the interview, the camera now safely turned off. "I was- I was just wondering-"

Emma ignores the woman beside her and smiles encouragingly at him. "I like coffee. If you want to meet me in the morning?"

"Aye," Killian smiles, almost with disbelief. He reaches up to scratch at his ear. "Coffee it is, then."

With a smile on her lips, she thinks that maybe smiling because she wants to is pretty easy, too.

..

Killian sits at the café she'd given him the address to and doesn't have to wait long for her to show up, her sunglasses on and her hair down.

She slides her glasses up into her hair and smiles a little at the sight of him, heading over to greet him.

He rises, ever the gentleman, and they stand there grinning at each other for a few seconds too long.

"Um… hi," he says, laughing with disbelief. Of all the things he'd figured this convention would bring, it's _this_ , standing in a coffee shop with one Emma Swan, the girl he'd set eyes on a few months ago and never stopped thinking about.

"Hi," Emma takes a soft breath and tilts her head toward the bar. "I need coffee."

"Me too," Killian agrees with a relieved sigh.

They head to the bar and as they wait in the small line, she informs him that she can't function properly without at least a sip of her favorite blend, something he identifies greatly with.

Killian buys her coffee for her and she gives him a look. "You don't have to."

"Course I do," he shakes his head. "You deserve it."

Emma doesn't say anything, but the little smile on her face speaks volumes to him.

She's different, without the glamour of dresses and makeup applied by professionals. She's _Emma_ , like this, and he can't help but think that he's seen _Emma_ before, when he interviews her.

"So have you always wanted to work in entertainment journalism?" Emma says with a little wry look on her face as they sit down at their table in the quiet corner.

Killian opens his mouth and tilts his head. "No. I'd rather work in New York in news reporting, actually, but… life led me here."

After lowering her cup from her lips to the table, Emma nods. "Yeah. I get that."

"What about you, darling? Have you always wanted to act?"

She nods. "Yeah. It's a good escape. I grew up needing a way out and it helped me cope. I guess…" Emma trails her finger along the rim of her cup. "I guess maybe it's like you said. Life led me here, too."

For a moment, they stare at each other. He's felt their undeniable chemistry from the second he met her and being here in this coffee shop now doesn't help remove that from his mind, not at all.

If anything, he's desperate to know _more_. He wants to learn about her past and live in her present so he can see her future.

They talk about a great number of things and it feels like they could probably talk for a long time. He ends up walking the streets of the city with her, listening to her tell stories from times on set and from _awful_ interviews.

In turn, he tells her about his childhood, when his older brother Liam would play pranks on him.

She laughs and it's warmer than the sunshine in her hair.

..

She doesn't know how they ended up sitting on the beach at _sunset_ , but they've officially spent the entire day together, talking and laughing, shopping and eating, and she hasn't gotten tired of him.

He's easy to talk to. He listens and he provides thoughtful insight to anything she has to say. He doesn't judge, and she thinks there's a good reason he won't, if what he's told her of his past is any indicator.

Her toes are buried in the sand as she stares at the horizon and Killian has his arm braced behind her.

"I was abandoned," Emma tells him as the waves roll in. She looks to him and feels _safe_. He's not going to run, and she's not sure why she knows he won't. "On the side of a freeway when I was a baby. My parents… I guess they didn't want me. No one did. That's why my childhood sucked."

Looking ahead again, she feels tears in her eyes, because the last time she told someone about her history, she was betrayed, and she's an _idiot_ because Killian works in media. He can _easily_ turn this into a news story for hits.

But, he surprises her. Instead of asking for more information, instead of telling her it's okay, that he's sorry, Killian presses his lips into the side of her head in a gesture that has her shutting her eyes.

"My father was an alcoholic and my brother's nearly ten years older than me. I know what it's like growing up feeling like you're all alone."

When she looks at him, he wears a weak smile on his face.

They're more alike than she'd realized when she met him on the red carpet those months ago and she wonders just _why_ fate has brought them together.

"You're not going to publish anything about me, are you?" she asks, searching his eyes.

He crinkles his brow in distaste. "What? Of course not. My job is far and away from this moment here with you now, I promise you."

Emma smiles, because not only is he attractive, but he's kind and fun and he's been nothing short of a gentleman all day with her.

"Good." Emma slides a little closer to him, taking her hand to his cheek as her nose presses against his.

She kisses him just enough that they both can have a taste of each other, the feeling within her a soaring sensation that sends butterflies aflutter.

When it's over, she smiles, licking her lips, and rests her head on his shoulder as the sun continues to set.

"We should get some rocky road."

It takes him a moment to respond breathlessly, "Aye. Probably."

..

"Do we know each other?" Emma asks as she steps up to him in the press line. "I feel like I've seen you around, but I'm not sure."

Killian fakes hesitation, shaking his head. "I don't think I could forget you, darling."

Emma laughs sweetly and he grins as he asks her questions about her latest film, feeling excited and proud, standing there in his suit and tie, because she's worked so incredibly hard to get to this place in her life and career.

He teases her with questions he knows she's heard all day about her character being such an inspiration for people all around the world and she rolls her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

When it's over, he hands Smee his microphone and winks at Emma as he joins her at her side, easily taking her hand.

"I told you it wouldn't be _strange_."

Emma shakes her head. "No, you were right. It was good to see you at the end of the line after talking for two hours about this movie."

Killian arches an eyebrow at her. " _Really_ now?"

She rolls her eyes and nudges him in the side with her elbow, keeping their hands together. "Shut up. You know I like you."

He wears a soft smile as he presses a kiss to her temple. "Aye. I quite like you, too."


End file.
